Lord Resshin
Summary Alternate Fighters Born in the Kaen Nation, home to the Fire-type Pokémorphs, Resshin was discovered as a toddler to be the latest Legendary Avatar of the Rainbow Bird Ho-Oh. Swept away from his family and taken in by the Warlords of Kaen; educated in all matters political and military. He was taught how to red. To write. To deliver speeches. To rouse the population. To fight. To win. TO KILL. Resshin was a natural born warrior; the instinctive love for battle shared by nearly all Pokémorphs burning strongly in him. When he was twenty five, however, the World of Pokémorphs fell into civil war. The Kaen Nation took arms and Rasvelg was whisked straight onto the frontline as a commander and general. For thirty years, the war raged on; Resshin's link to Ho-Oh halting his body's aging process entirely to the point that, even at 55, he looked no older than his mid-twenties. He achieved great victories in the name of Kaen's alliances; by the ge of 30, he was anointed a Warlord and granted a seat on Kaen's council, the youngest in recorded history to do so. The war would end in Kaen's alliance's victory; Resshin was a decorated and adored war hero, one of the most powerful men in Kaen, and allowed to form his own special operations task force--the Phoenix Corps--to act as Kaen's elite frontliners. But war had warped Resshin. Even in a world at peace, war was all the had on his mind. He continued vigorous training of his Phoenix Corps; building a stockpile of weapons and resources. This troubled his fellow Warlords... and, eventually, it was learned that Resshin was, in fact, training not a military subdivision but a terrorist organization; intending a series of lightning strikes and assassinations to incite chaos and instability across the world, plunging it into an inevitable new world war. Stripped of his honours and titles, Resshin was exiled from Kaen; his Phoenix Corps - with the exception of a small handful - in tow, loyal to him until death. Biding his time, keeping to the shadows, Resshin continued to - as best he could - build and expand the Phoenix Corps; no longer bound to act on the behalf of a nation's geopolitical interests. No longer agents of the state, but their own men. Free to wage and incite war as they pleased, reaping its benefits and Resshin basking in the thrill of it. Criminals, exiles and outcasts from other Kingdoms flocked in, inspired to take up arms by the charisma and reputation of this legendary Warlord and Avatar of the Rainbow Bird. ... but then he learned from his spies of a strange occurrence. Of a young man who'd appeared abruptly, as f a bolt from the blue, with alien and fantastical powers... from another world. And the gears in his head began to turn. His Phoenixes were no longer a simple Corp. They were now a Legion. A legion that would drag the entire cosmos into universal war. Gladiisverse Personal Stats Name: Resshin Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil | Neutral Evil '''Gender: Male Age: '''(physically) 25; (chronologically) 100 '''Classification: Pokémorph/Legendary Avatar (Ho-Oh) Height: '5'10 '''Weight: 150 lbs Likes: War, strong allies and opponents, conquest, training, destruction, creation (of wars, mind you) | Dislikes: Pacifism, quietness, weak allies and opponents, Affiliations: Kaen Nation (Warlord, formerly); Phoenix Legion (Grand Warlord/Co-Founder, currently) Type: Fire/Flying Status: Alive (Active) Marital Status: Single Theme Song: Decisive Battle! Ho-Oh! [Remix]Hito Ookami Power and Stats Tier: At most 6-B | 4-A| At least High 4-C | 4-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire,Wind and Rock), Psychic Abilities (Telekinesis, Telepathic Link with other Legendary Avatar Pokémorphs), Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Self-Healing, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, and Fairy-type moves, Homing Attack,| Largely the same as AF Resshin (albeit, without Psychic Abilities), Darkness Manipulation, Limited Life-Draining, Limited Death Manipulation, Dark Fire Manipulation,Power Nullification, Immunity to any sort of psychic activity, Aura [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At most Country Level (Notably weaker than his baseline power (takes time to regain lost strength); should, however, still be comparable to [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ho-Oh Ho-Oh], who scales to Lugia, who can create 40-day storms with its wing beats) | Multi Solar System Level (notably physically superior to base Ross Heuchan and Gene; can casually destroy planets; is explicitly the strongest of the Phoenix Legion;has stalemated Meta Knight in combat; matched, but ultimately defeated by, Super Sonic) | At least Large Star Level (weaker than his AF counterpart; however, has stalemated Makali and Sora in combat; who are far stronger than Hades and the Titans and at least comparable to Disney Zeus; can easily destroy planets) | Multi Solar System Level (is as strong as his AF counterpart; with the Dark Aura, overpowered and curbstomped Makali; survived Thor Odinson's Godblast, albeit was severely damaged) Speed: At least Relativistic, likely higher (Slower than his base state; however, still should be comparable to Lugia, and superior to Raikou, Entei and Suicune; can casually dodge lasers) | Massively FTL+ (on par with Meta Knight and Kirby; could keep pace with, for a time, Super Sonic, who was able to outpace the stars whilst battling Mother Wisp) | Massively FTL+ ( kept pace with the likes of Makali, Sora, Sonic and Cloud Strife; effortlessly kept pace with the Rebellion, a ship that was able to escape the jaws of Monstro, who was able to outpace the Highwind, which is shown to be capable of traversing between worlds, which exist in different solar systems, in a mere 130 seconds, during the events of KH1) | At least Massively FTL+ (faster than base form; speedblitzed Makali during their first rematch) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Superhuman+ [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']]' Multi-City Block Level' without elemental augmentations (was able to match Deadpool, who is physically on par with Captain America and Wolverine, in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay, whilst in a de-powered, recently revived state), higher with Elemental Augmentation (channels fire and wind into his strikes to discharge explosive bursts), at most Country Level (scales to Ho-Oh) | Country Level without elemental augmentation (scales to Ho-Oh), higher with Elemental Augmentation (has, through sword slashes infused with fire augmentation, created firestorms capable of vaporising oceans), Multi Solar System Level at peak (can stalemate Meta Knight's slashes and match Super Sonic, Super Ross and Super Gene, on separate occasions, blow or blow in fisticuffs) | At least Country Level without Elemental Augmentation, higher with Elemental Augmentation, at least Large Star Level at peak (has matched the likes of Makali, Sora, Cloud, Iron Man, and the Hulk blow for blow) | Planet Level without Elemental Augmentation (stronger than baseline, scales up to Yveltal), higher with Elemental Augmentation, Multi Solar System Level at peak (peak power levels scale up to AF Resshin) [[Durability|'Durability:']] At most Country Level (Notably less durable than his baseline state (was staggered and winded by Deadpool's martial arts; should still be comparable to Ho-Oh and Lugia via scaling) | At least Planet Level (not as durable as he is strong; survived being caught in the epicenter of the planetary storm and flooding created by Marissa's Primal Kyogre Reversion), likely higher; at most Multi Solar System Level with Elemental Augmentation (has taken hits from Super Sonic, Super Ross, Super Gene and Meta Knight, however has admitted this was largely down to using Elemental Augmentation, and even then, their attacks were strong enough to break through its defenses) | At least Country Level (should scale to Ho-Oh and Lugia at a minimum), likely higher; at least Large Star Level with Elemental Augmentation (not as strong as AF Resshin, however able to withstand hits from Makali, Yoake and Sora) | At least Planet Level, likely higher; at most Multi Solar System Level with Elemental Augmentation (scales to AF Resshin) [[Stamina|'Stamina:']] Superhuman at most (still able to wrangle with the likes of Deadpool and a baseline Sonic; however, far less reserves than his base state) | Godlike (tangled with the entire Chaos Force, on his own, without being fatigued; can fight two Super Transformations at the same time to a standstill; often, in his youth, would confront entire armies on his own without being fatigued) | Godlike (comparable to his AF counterpart) | At least Godlike (should at least be comparable to his baseline) [[Range|'Range';]] Melee range with H2H. Extended melee range with Seinaru Hi. Tens of meters with Elemental Augmentation and moves. | Melee range with H2H. Extended melee range with Seinaru Hi. Hundreds of meters with Elemental Augmentation. Interplanetary with moves. Standard Equipment: * Seinaru Hi (神聖な火 JP "Sacred Fire") ** A 70'', two handed katana forged from supernaturally-solidified Sacred Fire itself, the intense heat that the Seinaru Hi emanates is comparable to the Sun's corona temperature (1.7-17 million °F million °C). Thanks to this unique property, the Seinaru Hi is able to cut through several materials barring the most resistant and durable such as adamantium, vibranium, Nth metal and promethium, or the supernaturally/magically-enforced such as Excalibur and Keyblades. It is a highly durable sword, able to withstand repeated clashes and deflections of Super Sonic's attacks without even a fracture. In the rare instances that the blade is damaged, as it is an extension of Resshin's own being, his Sacred Ash's effects extend to it also; regenerating any damage that the blade suffers, even outright sprouting a new blade one time, after Marissa's Primal Reversion shattered it with an Origin Pulse. The blade can also channel Resshin's elemental energies for a variety of special effects. *** Fire: Violent, eruptive bursts of heat that incinerates and cuts. *** Wind: Invisible vacuum fields that extend the range of the blade. *** Psychic: An invisible surge of psionic discharge that also attacks the mind of whoever it cuts. **** Length: 5'10'' (70 in/1.78 m) **** Weight: 1,2 kg **** Blade Type: Single-edged, curved **** Hilt Type: Two-handed **** Materials: Solidifed Sacred Fire (blade); Gold (tsuba); Ash wood (hilt); Leather (grip) * Robes ** Foregoing armour to maximise fluidity and agility, Resshin's primary garments are a set of traditional samurai robes, made from a specially enhanced silk that cannot be burned. It is also observed to, if immersed in flame of any sort, repair itself from any damage it has sustained. However, otherwise, do little to protect Resshin from damage; instead worn as to not weigh him down, letting him zip, weave and dance around the battlefield to regulate and control its pace. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence;']] Gifted with the greatest education available in Kaen as one of its Alpha-anointed guardians, Resshin is among the most gifted and intellectually brilliant Pokémorphs of his era. Renowned for his brilliance as a leader and as a fluent, eloquent orator able to deliver powerful speeches punctuated with godlike gravitas; he is able to manipulate and twist nigh anyone he desires to, if it helps him to service his goals. He is a combat prodigy--a well-trained master in all schools of Japanese swordsmanship, extensively trained in unarmed combat, and has studied warfare both on and off the battlefield, culminating in a warrior's mindset always planning for wars ten steps ahead of enemies, even in a state of peacetime. He is aptly skilled enough that, should he disarm an opponent, odds are that he can wield their weapon efficiently against them (for example, Marissa's rapier), as well as exploit environmental factors (such as triggering natural phenomena in suitable conditions, such as geysers, avalanches, rock slides, and volcanic eruptions) to throw an opponent off balance and create openings. His speciality lies in his mastery of 360° combat; utilising his ability of flight to perform complex aerial maneuvers against multiple adversaries at all time, seamlessly altering between ground and aerial assaults. Weaknesses: Resshin is vulnerable against Water and Electric-type moves and especially vulnerable to Rock-type attacks. Using Burn Up removes his Fire-type which removes his Water-type weakness in exchange for an Ice-type weakness and lessens his Rock-type weakness, but removes his Fire-type resistances and burn immunity; and it takes five minutes, via High-Speed Regeneration, to refuel his inner fire. Can only invoke Sacred Ash to resurrect himself if his soul, heart or mind are intact to do so. Sacred Ash, after a single use, takes up to a week to gather enough to perform another resurrection. Sacred Ash resurrection leaves Resshin in a weakened state for a period of time. | Dark Aura i'''s especially vulnerable to the abilities '''Fairy Aura or Aura Break. Notable Attacks/Techniques Sacred Fire Sacred Ash High-Speed Regeneration Resurrection Dark Aura Movelist Ho-Oh Yveltal Other * The character of Lord Resshin was created by close friend Roscoso as an antagonist for the Alternate Fighters (previously Author Fighters) universe; an alternate version of which has been allowed for the page creator's own Gladiisverse. * Resshin is "voiced" by Mark Hamill (Fire Lord Ozai, Avatar: The Last Airbender). Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Key: Resurrected (Weakened) | Alternate Fighters (Base) | Gladiisverse (Base) | Gladiisverse (with Dark Aura) Category:Alternate Fighters Category:Gladiisverse Category:Brave-King-Shishio's Characters Category:Roscoso's Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Demigods Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil